


Una y mil veces

by Hyakka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, NaruSasu Day 2017, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakka/pseuds/Hyakka
Summary: ¡Feliz NaruSasu Day! ♥





	Una y mil veces

 

 

“ **Una y mil veces”**

 

(one-shot)

 

 

 

 

Cuando Naruto abrió la mano y la acercó a la suya Sasuke se apresuró a estrecharla con firmeza. Naruto caminaba con aire pensativo, su rostro relajado y su mirada fija en el horizonte, y aunque Sasuke sintió el repentino deseo de besarle se resignó a espirar aire silenciosamente y a enfocar su mirada hacia el frente él también.

 

El paseo marítimo se extendía largo y pacífico ante ellos, delineando una siseante barrera de tablones de madera que separaba el pueblo de la playa: a la izquierda las antiguas casas de los pescadores reconvertidas en tiendas, los hoteles irguiéndose orgullosos y ocultando el resto del pueblo tras su altura; a la derecha la arena blancuzca extendiéndose amplia y suave hasta encontrarse con las suaves caricias que le ofrecía el mar, un mar de un azul aturquesado que se dilataba hasta fundirse con el cielo rosáceo a lo lejos.

 

Naruto y Sasuke avanzaban a lo largo, caminando por sobre los tablones de madera del paseo, oyéndolos crujir suavemente bajo el peso de sus cuerpos a su paso. El suave rumor de las olas en un día sin viento, empujadas solamente por una tímida y débil brisa veraniega hacia la arena, les acompañaba también. Su pacífico silencio, su compartir el momento entre ellos, a través de sus manos unidas, con la naturaleza, con el día que se desvanecía, interrumpido solamente y de vez en cuando por los saludos breves de otros transeúntes al cruzarse con ellos.

 

Cuando Naruto se detuvo y alzó el brazo, su dedo índice señalando directo y firme hacia el cielo, los ojos de Sasuke siguieron su movimiento de inmediato, y sin embargo su cuerpo no pudo reaccionar al acto y se detuvo un paso por delante de Naruto, su brazo en una posición algo incómoda al ser la mano de Naruto la que sujetaba a la de Sasuke y la de Sasuke la que se aferraba a ella desde detrás. Aún así ni se le cruzó por la mente el soltar a Naruto, simplemente sus ojos miraron hacia arriba tratando de descubrir qué era aquello que Naruto señalaba.

 

—¡Mira! ¡La primera estrella de la noche!

 

La sonrisa apacible en el rostro de Naruto llenó su pecho de una repentina calidez. ¡Cuánto amaba aquella sonrisa…!

 

—Venus,

 

Y fue su voz aquello que arrancó a Naruto de su embelesamiento y fijó el azul profundo de sus ojos en los de Sasuke.

 

—Planeta, entonces —rió. Y Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar que sus labios se curvasen con ternura.

 

Ante su sorpresa los dedos de Naruto aflojaron poco a poco el agarre en los suyos hasta que finalmente sus manos se separaron. Pero pronto volvieron a él, y, aunque no lo dijo, se sintió reconfortado por ello. Los dedos de Naruto apartando con delicadeza impropia el mechón de cabello que tendía a deslizarse hacia el rostro de Sasuke, cubriendo uno de sus ojos.

 

—El mismo incordio de siempre… —se quejó, aunque su queja estaba tan llena de afecto, la sonrisa en su rostro tan llena de cariño que Sasuke no llegó siquiera a procesar que tal vez debería sentirse ofendido o molesto por la queja—. Deberías cortarlo. No es como si me hicieras caso nunca pero… Realmente sería agradable poder verte todo el tiempo sin tener que pelear con este —dijo, ampliando su sonrisa, enredando un dedo en el mechón negro con el que tan a menudo peleaba.

 

Sasuke sintió sus labios tensarse un poco al ampliar la curva. Su mirada perdiéndose en los tablones de madera bajo los pies de ambos. Los pies bronceados de Naruto calzando aquellas abominables chancletas de un color naranja tan chillón que parecían hechas de neón fluorescente contrastaban terriblemente con los suyos propios: zapatillas de tela con cordones, de color blanco y azul marino, con un claro toque de estilo marinero, sus tobillos pálidos. Parecían los pies de dos personas de mundos completamente distintos y… sin embargo, sin embargo nada más lejos de la realidad: eran diez ya los años que llevaban compartiendo sus vidas. Diez largos años, diez cortos años, diez años llenos de felicidad, de penas, de cambios, de aprendizaje, de complicidad, de apoyo mutuo, de amor, de peleas, de distanciamientos y acercamientos, de descubrirse el uno al otro. Diez años alimentando el lazo que les unía estrechamente.

 

La mano de Naruto acarició su mejilla y sus ojos irremediablemente volvieron a los de él.

 

—¿Todo bien?

 

Sasuke asintió lo más mínimo.

 

—Tienes razón; tal vez deba cortar mi cabello.

 

Los dedos de Naruto se enredaron en su cabello, su pulgar rozándole la sien, el meñique la oreja. Naruto le observó durante unos instantes sin decir nada más. Y entonces le besó: sus labios presionando con afecto contra su frente. Sasuke cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquella sensación apacible, algo melancólica, que llevaba acechándole todo el día.

 

—Hmm, mejor no —un susurro sobre su frente—. Forma parte de lo que me gusta de ti —y cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos y le preguntó con la mirada, Naruto decidió que debía dar una mejor explicación—: me haces trabajar por todo, contigo siempre se ha tratado de esforzarse, de tener que ganarme cada pequeña cosa —rió, sus ojos llenos de afecto—; si tengo que apartarlo para verte el rostro, entonces, cuando te veo mi corazón palpita más deprisa… es como… como si verte el rostro desnudo se convirtiera en un premio, en algo… ¿cómo decirlo? —Naruto se rascó la nuca y Sasuke supo entender el cambio en su lenguaje corporal—. Como es algo que no puedo ver todo el tiempo se ha convertido en algo privado, es casi erótico, por decirlo de algún modo. Si te cortas el pelo y todo el mundo puede verte todo el tiempo me sentiría… como si caminaras sin camiseta. Sería algo violento para mí, al principio me costaría acostumbrarme… así que, a no ser que realmente quieras hacerlo, no cortes tu cabello, ¿por favor?

 

Sasuke parpadeó despacio.

 

—Te contradices.

 

Naruto rió.

 

—No es la primera vez que me lo dices.

 

Y Sasuke se permitió el lujo de caer en el vicio de su juventud y puso los ojos en blanco un instante.

 

—Te lo he dicho tantísimas veces que ya no sé ni por qué sigo diciéndotelo, es evidente que no surte efecto alguno, debería darme por vencido de una vez.

 

Pero Naruto no se ofendió lo más mínimo. Su brazo rodeó sus hombros y reemprendió el apacible paseo por el paseo marítimo.

 

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres adorable cuando te pones gruñón?

 

—No soy gruñón —se quejó, y su respuesta fue tan inmediata que le arrancó una carcajada a Naruto; hasta él se daba cuenta de que se había puesto en evidencia a sí mismo.

 

—En realidad no creo que lo seas; creo que lo haces por vicio.

 

—¿Cómo tú con tu manía de contradecirte? ¿Para qué dices algo que en realidad no quieres? No lo entiendo.

 

Naruto se encogió de hombros y su mirada volvió hacia el cielo que se extendía frente a ellos, atrayéndoles irremediablemente, como si el camino de tablones pudiese llevarles hasta él si seguían caminando eternamente.

 

—Es realmente bonito…

 

Sasuke le miró de reojo a modo de pregunta.

 

—Venus —los ojos de Naruto clavados en el cielo. Sasuke le imitó.

 

—Sí —reafirmó.

 

—Me pregunto si eso de que es el planeta del amor es verdad…

 

—Solo son simbolismos, no tienen base científica alguna. Además quién representaba el “amor” era la diosa que le da nombre no el planeta en sí,

 

—¿Pero entonces por qué se le puso el nombre de esa diosa?

 

—No lo sé, Naruto. Nunca me han interesado estas cosas…

 

—Cuando volvamos al hotel lo buscaré en Google.

 

Sasuke meneó la cabeza pero no dijo nada más: sabía que Naruto no era capaz de relajarse y, por consiguiente, de dormir tranquilo si se quedaba con alguna cosa rondándole por la mente. Y Naruto era extremadamente curioso por naturaleza, siempre lo había sido, y su sed de conocer y almacenar información inútil en su cabeza no había disminuido ni un poco desde que le conoció. A veces más que casado con un hombre se sentía casado con un gato o un zorro o un perro.

 

—Ey, —se quejó Naruto, zarandeándole un poco— te estás metiendo conmigo ahí dentro, ¿verdad? —dijo, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la sien con el dedo.

 

—No.

 

—No mientas.

 

—No lo hago —suspiró.

 

Naruto solo rió, casi inaudible, y aminoró los pasos hasta que, tras un pequeño trecho a paso extremadamente lento, se detuvo del todo.

 

—Quiero ir al mar.

 

Sasuke sacó la mano del bolsillo de su pantalón de lino blanco y rodeó la cintura de Naruto con el brazo.

 

—Creí que querías un helado de la heladería italiana de la otra punta del paseo.

 

—Hmm,

 

Sasuke miró hacia el mar, la luz del sol había desaparecido prácticamente y la de las estrellas comenzaba a iluminarlo todo con su magia misteriosa. El agua se había vuelto oscura, casi negruzca, y el mar, aunque se encontraba tan apacible y sutil como aquella mañana, se le antojó escalofriante, tan inmenso, desconocido, poderoso. Un mar oscuro y silencioso que ocultaba grandes misterios, que ocultaba un poder tremendo, que podría tragarle entero y no dejarle volver nunca más.

 

—Si no nos damos prisa van a cerrar. Ya es tarde —murmuró.

 

—Ya no me apetece. Vayamos a la orilla, Sasuke.

 

Naruto le soltó y abandonó los tablones en un par de zancadas para comenzar a pisar la arena fina que se mantenía aún cálida debido a los rayos del sol que la habían abrasado durante todo el día. Sasuke suspiró resignado y no pudo seguirle hasta unos momentos más tarde, cuando logró desatar los cordones y descalzarse los zapatos de tela, que sostuvo balanceándose en el aire con los dedos de su mano derecha. La sensación de la arena bajo las plantas de sus pies se le antojó extrañamente placentera aquella noche. Naruto estaba concentrado mirando el horizonte en dónde el mar y el cielo parecían fusionarse, pero en el momento justo en el que Sasuke llegó a su lado ladeó su rostro y fijó sus ojos en él. El brazo de Naruto le rodeó, acercándoles hasta que sus pechos chocaron.

 

—No me pises, voy descalzo —advirtió.

 

—No te preocupes, sabes que no lo haré.

 

—Si lo supiera no tendría que advertirte…

 

Naruto rió.

 

—Ahh-- no confías nada en mí. Debería ofenderme, ¿sabes? —una sonrisa amplia, el rostro de Naruto tan cerca que casi respiraban el aliento del otro—. A estas alturas ya deberías hacerlo, ¿no crees?

 

Sasuke resopló, en una actuación.

 

—No pidas tanto. Creo que ya confío bastante en ti, ¿no? Tu ego debería estar satisfecho. ¿O acaso crees que me mudé a la otra punta del país porque sí?

 

Naruto se puso serio de repente. Su rostro perdió la sonrisa y su mirada se volvió aún más intensa. Sasuke se arrepintió enseguida de haber abierto la boca.

 

—No quería decir-

 

—¿Aún te arrepientes de ello?

 

—Nunca me he arrepentido, Naruto. Me costó adaptarme, al principio. No te lo negaré. Ambos sabemos que fue duro. Y… yo… te agradezco mucho la paciencia que tuviste conmigo. Si yo hubiese estado en tu piel probablemente me habría dejado —rió.

 

—Jamás.

 

Los labios de Naruto se posaron sobre los suyos, muy brevemente. Pero era suficiente. Sasuke no necesitaba más para entender.

 

—Era broma —susurró—. Pero de verdad agradezco que fueses tan paciente. No te lo puse fácil.

 

—Sasuke, no te culpes por ello. Deja ir el pasado. Siempre te aferras tanto a él que nunca sé qué hacer para que te sientas mejor. Es una parte de ti que me cuesta…

 

Naruto suspiró y caminó hacia el mar, su brazo rodeando la cintura de Sasuke, llevándole con él.

 

—¿Sabes? Siempre me sentí como el villano de la historia. Tu familia siempre ha sido muy unida, y yo te arranqué de allí. Podría haber buscado un empleo en tu ciudad… pero estaba tan orgulloso de haber entrado en la editorial… que en ningún momento pensé que el que yo renunciase era una opción. Fui egoísta. Quería mi trabajo y quería tenerte a ti. En aquel tiempo no pensé mucho en si aquello… en si yo estaba siendo cruel contigo. Solo creí que si íbamos a estar juntos podía ser en cualquier parte, que en cualquier lugar seríamos felices. Pero nunca tuve en cuenta que tal vez tú no te sentías igual. Y al final ese “cualquier parte” fue dónde a mí me convenía. No me di cuenta de ello hasta hace un par de años… cuando tu hermano vino de visita, ¿recuerdas? —Sasuke asintió, los pies de ambos pisando la arena húmeda de la orilla—. Aquella vez hubo una noche en la que llegaste bastante bebido,

 

—Ah, sí. Lo recuerdo. Tenía la cena de empresa de Navidad.

 

—Sí. Pues aquella noche, cuando te dormiste, Itachi y yo nos quedamos viendo la tele juntos en el salón.

 

—Siempre pensé que Itachi habría aprovechado para contarte cosas vergonzosas de mi adolescencia o algo así.

 

Naruto rió.

 

—Bueno… no te mentiré, hubo de eso también.

 

Naruto le dio un pequeño puntapié a la ola que se había acercado a lamerles los dedos de los pies.

 

—Ah, espera.

 

Naruto soltó el cuerpo de Sasuke y se acuclilló frente a él.

 

—Naruto, ¿qué haces? ¡Te vas a mojar!

 

Naruto rió, y su risa sonó jovial y alegre por primera vez desde que habían salido del hotel en busca del helado.

 

—No te preocupes enseguida me levanto.

 

Sus manos agarraron el pantalón largo de Sasuke y comenzó a remangar los extremos del mismo hasta que logró mantener ambas perneras a la altura de las rodillas de Sasuke.

 

—Espero que no se desenrosquen solos, esta tela es un fastidio.

 

—Se mantendrá sujeto, no te preocupes. Pero luego estarán todos arrugados… —se quejó.

 

Naruto se puso en pie con un resoplido de burla.

 

—Siempre tienes que encontrarle alguna pega a todo. Gruñón.

 

Y Sasuke apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro.

 

—Lo que tú digas —murmuró.

 

Naruto rodeó su espalda con ambos brazos, en un abrazo estrecho y gentil, su cuello irguiéndose hacia el cielo nocturno, sujetando a Sasuke contra su cuerpo. Una ola algo malévola chocó contra las pantorrillas de Naruto, salpicando sus bermudas y las piernas de Sasuke. La naturaleza parecía ponerse siempre de parte de Naruto, dejando en claro que había escogido el momento idóneo para arrugar el pantalón de Sasuke, de lo contrario, y a pesar de que Naruto era quién estaba más cerca del agua, ahora Sasuke estaría empapado. Pero Naruto fue caballeroso y no lo mencionó.

 

—Aquella noche Itachi me contó sobre la oferta de trabajo que rechazaste.

 

Sasuke se tensó y su brazo libre enseguida se deslizó por la camiseta de algodón de Naruto para sostenerle cerca. Ladeó el rostro levemente, lo suficiente como para poder hablar en el cuello de Naruto.

 

—Eso nunca tuvo ninguna importancia. El único al que le supo mal fue a mi padre. Yo nunca quise ese puesto.

 

Desde su posición pudo ver la nuez del cuello de Naruto tragando.

 

—Era mejor que el puesto que tienes ahora, Sasuke —regañó.

 

—Tú eres más importante.

 

Y Naruto se separó un poco, ayudando a Sasuke a incorporarse del todo también para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos.

 

—Cuando me propusiste que viniera a vivir contigo dijiste que… que habías conseguido el trabajo de tus sueños. Prometiste que seríamos felices. Incluso me dijiste que no tendría que preocuparme nunca por el dinero… como si fuese a dejar que me mantuvieras, ¡cretino! —le incriminó, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo para más énfasis. Naruto rió.

 

—Lo siento. Nunca quise ofenderte con eso.

 

—Lo sé.

 

—Solo quería que aceptaras sin preocupaciones… era joven. Por aquel entonces todo era muy intenso y creía que todo sería perfecto. Yo… creo que hice tantas cosas creyendo que eran por ti cuando realmente no eran más que actos egoístas…

 

Sasuke acercó su rostro hacia él y le besó en los labios, despacio. Un beso lento y largo, de ojos cerrados. El agua lamiéndoles los pies para luego abandonarles y volver unos segundos más tarde. La arena húmeda hundiéndose bajo sus plantas, metiéndose por entre sus dedos. La mano libre de Sasuke sosteniendo la mejilla de Naruto, las manos de Naruto sujetando sus costados por sobre la camisa abierta.

 

—Prometiste que seríamos felices. Y lo hemos sido. Lo somos, Naruto.

 

Naruto sonrió, sus ojos vibrantes.

 

—No sé qué te dijo Itachi pero olvídalo. No me he arrepentido jamás. No seas tan arrogante. Vine porque quise. Y nunca he tomado una decisión mejor en mi vida.

 

—Escogiste el mejor piso del mundo —asintió Naruto—. Y montaste la mejor boda. Y has escogido el mejor hotel. Gracias por traerme aquí, por traernos aquí, Sasuke.

 

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y Naruto le besó de nuevo, en los labios, en la comisura, la mejilla.

 

—Eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido nunca.

 

—Esa es mi frase.

 

Y Sasuke rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos, sin importarle si las zapatillas en su mano chocaban contra la camiseta de Naruto y la ensuciaban. Ya la limpiarían luego.

 

Naruto le devolvió el abrazo, con fuerza.

 

—Te quiero. Te quiero mucho, mi vida.

 

—Siento no haber querido tener niños.

 

Y Naruto estrechó aún más el abrazo.

 

—No digas eso.

 

—Sé que era importante para ti. Sé que fue un momento duro. A pesar de que soy tan feliz, de que siempre me has dado todo lo que he necesitado… yo no he sido capaz de darte lo único que me pedías.

 

Las manos de Naruto se enredaron entre su cabello, sostuvieron su nuca. Su abrazo sólido y sentido.

 

—Sasuke deja de torturarte con eso de una vez. Yo ya lo acepté, logré reimaginar la vida que quiero tener contigo y soy plenamente feliz así. No necesito nada más. Tú eres todo lo que quiero.

 

—Pero…

 

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y escondió la nariz en el cuello de Naruto.

 

—Hay muchos modos distintos de ser feliz. Tú me lo enseñaste.

 

Y Sasuke buscó a Naruto y Naruto a él. Un beso profundo, las lenguas de ambos acariciándose mutuamente, las respiraciones de ambos entremezclándose. Hasta que una ola estalló enfadada contra ellos y mojó las bermudas de Naruto.

 

—Oh, mierda.

 

Sasuke rió. Naruto tratando de sacudir el agua pero ya era demasiado tarde, sus pantalones estaban mojados hasta la mitad de su muslo.

 

—Van a pensar que me he meado.

 

Sasuke meneó la cabeza.

 

—No te preocupes, no serás el primero que entre así al hotel —le consoló.

 

—¿Crees que ya estará abierto el restaurante?

 

Sasuke comprobó la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

 

—Tenemos media hora. Podemos pasear un poco más y cambiarnos antes de bajar a cenar.

 

Naruto asintió y agarró su mano. Avanzaron despacio, pisando la arena mojada que se hundía bajo sus pasos, dejando que las olas lamiesen sus pies una y otra vez.

 

—¿Cuál es aquella?

 

Sasuke miró hacia el cielo, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que el dedo de Naruto señalaba.

 

—No lo sé, ¿será Vega o alguna de estas?

 

—Lo buscaré en Google también.

 

Sasuke quiso reírse porque era imposible que luego pudiese distinguir cuál era cuál en las fotos de wikipedia pero Naruto era así.

 

—Sasuke,

 

Sasuke miró el perfil de Naruto. Su rostro se mostraba sereno. El agarre en su mano sólido. Naruto era el pilar que sostenía su relación, no le cabía la menor duda. Y aunque le gustaría saber que él también aportaba algo… le hacía sentir seguro, Naruto era tan inquebrantable en sus creencias y en sus sentimientos más profundos que Sasuke simplemente sabía con toda certeza que lo suyo iba a durar para siempre.

 

—Movamos la cama del hotel.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Me gustaría ponerla cerca de la ventana.

 

—¿Para qué…?

 

—Quiero que podamos ver las estrellas, esta noche. Mientras hacemos el amor.

 

Sasuke quiso desviar la mirada y concentrarla en cualquier cosa, la arena, los edificios del pueblo, el paseo, cualquier cosa, pero la mirada de Naruto se desvió hacia él en el último momento impidiéndole escapar. ¿Por qué necesitaba Naruto ser siempre tan explícito? Era exasperante.

 

—Será justo esta noche.

 

Sasuke arrugó las cejas.

 

—Nuestro aniversario.

 

Y Sasuke tenía muy claro que aquél era el día del aniversario. Obviamente. Por algo había preparado aquel pequeño viaje de cuatro días, por ello había pedido vacaciones a la empresa y le había pedido a Naruto que hiciese lo mismo, por aquella razón había estado buscando un pueblo de playa tranquilo pero confortable, que supliese todas las necesidades de Naruto, un lugar que le hiciese feliz, un lugar del que pudiese tener buenos recuerdos. Y los pueblos turísticos de playa no eran santo de devoción de Sasuke. Pero sabía que a Naruto le iba a gustar mucho. Un aniversario a la medida de Naruto: una buena cama, buena comida, tranquilidad por la noche, bullicio durante el día, playa y sol, horas de no hacer nada y horas de enfrascarse en actividades varias. Y Sasuke lo había sabido de antemano, ¡lo sabía!, que las motos acuáticas iban a encantarle a Naruto. Ya tenían reserva para repetir al día siguiente.

 

… pero no tenía ni idea de por qué Naruto creía que el aniversario era por la noche.

 

—¿Por qué por la noche?

 

Naruto le miró sorprendido.

 

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¡No puedes haberlo olvidado!

 

—Naruto…. La boda fue por la mañana…

 

Naruto parpadeó.

 

—Ah sí, eso. Pero no. Fue por la noche. Después de cenar, cuando por fin nos quedamos solos. Nos tumbamos en la cama hechos pedazos, ¿te acuerdas?

 

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo recordaba. Claro que lo recordaba.

 

—Llevábamos días esperando la noche de bodas como locos y cuando llegó… nos miramos el uno al otro y lo único que pudimos hacer fue reír y reír. Estábamos tan cansados que no teníamos ganas de hacer nada más que dormir.

 

—Sí. Nos costó horrores sacarte de dentro de aquel smoking, se aferraba a ti como una segunda piel.

 

Naruto estalló en carcajadas. Asintiendo mientras reía.

 

—Estabas increíble aquel día, Sasuke.

 

Sasuke tragó saliva. Podía sentir su pecho deshacerse bajo la mirada de Naruto. Sin duda aquella noche no iba a ser tan casta como la de hacía diez años.

 

—Siempre lo estás, claro —quiso reafirmarle Naruto, tal vez malinterpretando su silencio—. Hoy también.

 

Tragó saliva. A su vez Naruto se lamió el labio inferior.

 

—Esta noche… pongamos la cama cerca de la ventana si quieres.

 

Naruto asintió complacido. Y detuvo sus pasos. Su mano libre se acercó al rostro de Sasuke para acariciar el pómulo despacio, su mirada siguiendo el camino de su pulgar.

 

—Aquella noche fue cuando lo dijiste por primera vez. Que estarías a mi lado mientras vivieras. Fue la primera vez Sasuke. Que me di cuenta de que estabas tan enamorado de mí como yo de ti. Durante mucho tiempo me aterraba… pensaba que lo que sentía por ti era una locura, que te asustarías cuando te dieras cuenta de lo mucho y lo intenso que sentía. Porque no se parecía en nada a nada que hubiese sentido antes por nadie. Hasta que te conocí no me di cuenta de que todos mis enamoramientos hasta entonces, de que todo lo que había creído que era amor no había sido nada más que una pequeña fracción de lo que es el amor, el de verdad. Y no digo que no quisiese a mi novia del instituto, la quería mucho… pero lo que siento por ti Sasuke no puedo ni siquiera ponerlo en palabras. Y lo siento ahora tan intenso y fuerte como lo sentía entonces. Y lo sentiré así dentro de diez años más. Y de veinte. Eres… el amor de mi vida, Sasuke. Y tuve mucho miedo de no ser lo mismo para ti, de tener que dejarte ir en algún momento. Porque sabía que no habría podido soportarlo.

 

Naruto cerró los ojos, su entrecejo arrugándose. Y Sasuke lo besó para alisarlo de nuevo. La mano de Naruto sujetando su nuca enseguida.

 

—Sasuke… te quiero tanto… La noche de nuestra boda fui el hombre más feliz de la Tierra. Y ya no he dejado de serlo.

 

Sasuke rió.

 

—Tonto. Yo podría decir lo mismo. Cuando me besaste en la boda, frente a todos… en aquel momento me di cuenta de que si alguien se levantaba y se marchaba en desaprobación no iba a importarme lo más mínimo. Porque nunca había sentido que nada fuese más correcto, más perfecto que un beso tuyo. Por eso te lo repetiré tantas veces como quieras:

 

Naruto separó sus cabezas y le miró con gran devoción.

 

—Dilo. Dilo otra vez.

 

—Estaré a tu lado para siempre, Naruto. Mientras viva estaré junto a ti, siempre. Y cuando tenga que viajar y no pueda verte estarás siempre en mi mente, todo el tiempo. Porque el lazo que nos une es más fuerte que cualquier otro lazo. Porque mi amor por ti no se desvanecerá nunca.

 

—Nunca.

 

—Nunca. Jamás he sentido nada más inamovible dentro de mí. Nada. Tu lugar aquí dentro es indestructible —la mano de Naruto sobre su pecho.

 

Y por un instante creyó que Naruto se abalanzaría sobre él y los haría caer sobre la arena. Pero Naruto ya no tenía veinte años y, aunque los demás no se daban cuenta, Sasuke había vivido los pequeños cambios en él desde cerca.

 

—Vayamos a cenar. Estoy comenzando a ponerme impaciente por redimir nuestra noche de bodas fallida. Esta será la buena.

 

Y su rostro mostraba tal convicción que Sasuke no pudo ni reírse de él. Se limitó a ofrecerle su mano y cuando Naruto la agarró reemprendieron su paseo por la orilla del mar, en dirección de vuelta al hotel. Tenían una noche de aniversario por delante. Y ninguno de los dos tenía capacidad ya de pasarla entera despiertos.

 

—¿Qué crees que habrá hoy para cenar?

 

—No me he leído el menú. Pero en la carta tenían los langostinos que tenías ganas de probar, ¿recuerdas?

 

—¿Langostinos? ¿Por qué no? Podemos permitirnos pagar por un plato lujoso de vez en cuando. Pediré el mejor vino de la carta también.

 

—Espero que no sea muy fuerte o vamos a tener otra noche fallida de recuerdo.

 

Naruto le miró de reojo y se rió.

 

—Me encanta que hayas aprendido a reírte de ti mismo.

 

—Lo decía por ambos.

 

—Yo aguanto el alcohol mucho mejor que tú, Sasuke. Reconócelo de una vez.

 

Sasuke suspiró y miró hacia el cielo. Las estrellas iluminaban la playa con su luz, la luna brillando tenue y redonda sobre el agua del mar, y al otro lado del paseo las lucecitas de los edificios manteniéndoles en ruta.

 

—Deberíamos venir al mar más a menudo.

 

—¿Lo echas de menos?

 

—No realmente. Pero… me produce esta sensación… de querer abrazarte todo el tiempo.

 

La mano de Naruto dándole un pequeño apretón a la suya.

 

—Entonces habrá que buscar una pequeña casita en un pueblo de playa para ir a veranear todos los años.

 

—No digas tonterías…

 

—¿Me abrazarás esta noche?

 

Sus ojos se encontraron. Los pies de ambos abandonando el agua para comenzar a caminar por la arena seca que se pegaba a ellos con fervor mientras avanzaban de vuelta a los tablones del paseo marítimo. El hotel estaba ya cerca.

 

—Sí.

 

—Como al principio. Cuando estábamos locos por estar pegados el uno al otro todo el tiempo. Creíamos que si nos separábamos un instante el otro podría desvanecerse.

 

—Es nuestra redención de la noche de bodas al fin y al cabo. Podemos permitirnos vivirla como lo hubiésemos hecho entonces.

 

—Pero con un poco más de clase —rió Naruto—. Reconozco que el sexo por aquel entonces… era más necesitado que otra cosa.

 

Sasuke rió también, algo avergonzado.

 

—Me gusta más ahora.

 

—Hn,

 

—Conozco todos tus secretos. Y sé que aunque nadie lo sospecharía eres un blando.

 

—Silencio Uzumaki.

 

Naruto estalló en carcajadas y alzó las manos de ambos para poder besar el reverso de la mano de Sasuke sin tener que soltarla de su agarre.

 

—Te quiero.

 

Y cuando llegaron de vuelta al paseo y Sasuke se subió sobre los tablones de madera de nuevo, Naruto le abrazó contra su pecho y besó su nuca despacio, apartando el cabello que le impedía el paso con su nariz.

 

—Cásate conmigo otra vez.

 

Y Sasuke no pudo más que torcer el cuello para verle por sobre su hombro antes de que Naruto le silenciase con un beso. Uno completamente distinto al resto. Un beso cargado de promesas y de intensidad. Y de un Naruto sensato y estable, y de un Naruto ingenuo y apasionado. Y Sasuke se derritió. Si Naruto se lo pedía se casaría con él una y mil veces.


End file.
